


A Grimmauld Evening

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 27 May 2010.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Grimmauld Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Written 27 May 2010.

_Slam!_

Severus turned and sneered at Arthur, who crossed his arms.

"I'll not have you upsetting Molly."

Convinced it was to be a verbal battle, Severus lowered his wand.

The Incarcerous surprised him. Being thrown over Arthur's lap shocked him. What he felt while spanked, he couldn't name.

"Oh! I have . . . been bad! I'm bad!"

Arthur's hand roughly seized one of Severus' sore, reddened cheeks as he bent low to hiss into his ear, "You're _not_ bad." He pushed Severus to the floor and rose, exposing himself. "Now be a good boy."

Redheads. Any taste of them was almost enough.


End file.
